


On The Crest of The Wave

by emeraldsword



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Masturbation, New Beginnings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/pseuds/emeraldsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica hadn't been into masturbation before the bite but…new clothes, new hair, new hobbies, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Crest of The Wave

 

Erica hadn't been into masturbation before the bite. She'd tried it of course, had quite enjoyed slipping her fingers between her thighs to tease at her clit, sliding lower to gather slick and bring it back up to where she wanted it. She'd enjoyed the slow build of pleasure, the heat that curled through her body and made her tingle all over.

The bit she didn't like was when she tipped over the edge, all that tension joining together and making her body buck and spasm, out of control. She'd tried stopping before she reached that point but it left her frustrated and sad, and then sometimes, after, she woke up shaking and it took too long to realise she was coming, not fitting.

So yeah. Masturbation, not a fan.

~

                But. Maybe her decision to take the bite had as much to do with Derek's hand on her thigh as it did the whole werewolf thing. He'd made it clear that it wouldn't be like that between them, but his hand on her thigh and his lips on her skin…well, she hadn't actually come but she'd been glad of a cold shower when she got home.

                Her skin was already healing by the time she got under the water.

                ~

                The bite was completely gone the next morning, skin as smooth and unblemished as if nothing had happened. She felt different though, unable to stop brushing her fingers against the place where the bite had been and revelling in the absence of pain. She spent the whole day with a steady thrum of excitement under her skin. Everything felt _more_ , brighter, louder, as if she'd moved from black and white to Technicolor. Maybe she was kidding herself, seeing what she wanted to see, but she was just that bit faster too. She caught her arm on the sharp edge of her locker,  deliberately this time instead of the accident it had been so many times before, and the little graze healed up as if it had never been. It was only when that mark vanished that she really believed it. No more seizures.

                So when she got home from school she headed straight for her room, telling her mom she wanted a nap. She was shucking her jeans before she even had the door closed all the way and she had her hand in her panties before she got to the bed. This time she embraced the gathering storm instead of running from it, biting her lip so she wouldn't make a sound. She touched herself fast and when the wave broke and the shaking started, it felt like _power._

                She didn't stop after the first time, running her hands over every inch of her skin, stroking and scratching and teasing, learning this body as if she'd never seen it before (instead of being trapped inside it for the last 16 years).

                She'd just come for the fourth time and was lying naked under the sheets when  she heard the window open. She turned her head lazily to watch as Derek climbed in. His nostrils flared and she knew he could smell her. Her clit twitched and she gave him a lazy smirk.

                "Shower, now." His voice brooked no argument and Erica slid out from under the sheets without bothering to dress first, grabbing her robe off the back of the door and shrugging into it with her eyes on him the whole time. He stared back, unblinking, and Erica dropped her eyes before turning to open the door.

                She resisted the urge to get off in the shower, though she made a mental note to get on that soon, and showered quickly but thoroughly before heading back to her room, hair dripping and robe loosely belted.

                Derek was sitting cross-legged on her bed. While she'd been gone, he'd changed the sheets and shucked his boots, and he gestured for her to join him. Erica closed the door behind her and did so, mimicking his posture and not being too careful about what he could see when the robe gaped.

                "Enough," he said sternly. "Not with me, OK?"

                He glared and Erica nodded, rearranging the robe til she was covered.

                "Close your eyes."

                Erica couldn't resist raising an eyebrow, but shut her eyes obediently.

                "What can you hear?" Derek asked.

                "You, talking," Erica answered, and she heard him exhale sharply through his nose, a huff of impatience that she could feel through the mattress. He didn't say anything else though, and Erica concentrated on her bedroom, trying to describe all the noises she'd heard and ignored since childhood. Derek listened in silence, then when Erica began to get distracted he focussed her down onto just one thing. By the time he left, Erica could clearly hear her parents talking downstairs.

                ~

                After dinner, Erica headed along to her sister's room. Jess hadn't left much stuff behind when she originally headed to college, but in her case the Freshman Fifteen had been more like twenty and more than half the clothes she'd bought then didn't fit any more. Erica took her time going through them all, picking and choosing until the girl smirking back at her in the mirror was the one she wanted to be. She took even longer with the cosmetics, drawing and redrawing her new face until she was perfect.

                Finally, she blew herself a kiss and sashayed back to her own room. This was going to be a _blast_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am [on tumblr!](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/elliejaykay) I tumblr very badly, but I'm trying to learn?
> 
> Also, I'd really like a Teen Wolf beta - you can be extremely brutal with me, I don't mind. If you can make me sound more US, that would especially good! Message me or leave a comment if you're interested :-)


End file.
